


一次重逢

by valentea



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, vo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentea/pseuds/valentea
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 2





	一次重逢

五月的伦敦，弥漫着初夏的温润，细雨清洒后的云雾柔和而松散地漂浮在夜空，英吉利海峡的明珠，在月色和星光的掩映下，脱去了它古朴的外衣，露出了现代面貌，任由五光十色在都市里流转。

结束了一天的首映和酒席Viggo Mortensen独自行走在夜色下的格林尼治公园，避开了灯火通明的闹市区，才能呼吸到英伦的古朴气息。

Viggo掐掉了吸到一半的烟，又从烟盒里取出一根新的，打火机里的火苗却不如人意地被风阵阵吹灭。在他的城市，却呼吸着没有他的空气，难免令人扫兴。

Viggo才恍然意识到，觥筹交错背后的失意，不来自伦敦阴晴不定的天气，也不来自白天例行公事宣传的疲倦，甚至不来自于一遍遍回答八卦记者的愚蠢问题时的恼怒……而在于没有那个人的陪伴。

他试图借着尼古丁的催眠和刺激，驱散内心的不快。

即便是在迷雾笼罩的陌生城市，一想到他，自己的心仿佛也年轻起来。飞往伦敦前，Viggo就是怀着这样年轻的心情，给Orlando去了短信：

【我到伦敦来了】

*

首映礼当天上午，Viggo接到Orlando的回电，雀跃的声音告诉他自己恰好也在伦敦，出席钟表精品店的活动。希望能见上一面。

没有说哪里，也没有说时间。

Viggo不指望他能想起自己的邀约。这几年，Orlando拍电影、做代言、搞拍卖，成为各行业炙手可热的人物。当年的精灵小子早已远远地离开了自己的视线，但Viggo Mortensen的名字却频率极其高地挂在他嘴上，也仅仅是嘴上而已。

准备步行回酒店时，手机却响了起来。Orlando标致的清朗声音被抬高了几个八度从电话那头传来，兴奋地问Viggo在哪儿，休息了没，自己这就来找他。似乎是奋力从嘈杂的人群中挤出自己的身体发出来的，企图用兴奋压住了疲倦。

【你喝酒了？】

Viggo不冷不热地问，为自己口气里那股愤怒感到一惊。

【是啊，见了几个展商和拍卖会的朋友！你住哪儿，我直接过来吧】

Viggo刚报完地址就传来了忙音。

*

岁月在Orlando的眼角和唇边留下了不浅不深的痕迹，但说话时的双目仍是一眼见底的清澈，有初见时的光芒在闪耀。

Viggo习惯性地打量着Orlando，听他从拍摄《霍比特人》的种种趣事到家庭生活的不堪和破碎，一路带着用不尽的活力侃侃而谈，最后以询问Viggo的近期生活收尾，好像之前的滔滔不绝都是铺垫。

旅行，拍摄，旅行，短暂的艳遇。Viggo轻描淡道。

“真是幸运啊，那些人。”Orlando努力地保持清醒。烈酒的残骸仍在喉头翻滚，一时间阻塞了所有话到口中的力气。

Viggo注意到了Orlando眼神的失焦，活力仿佛被悄然稀释，微微泛红的脸颊衬托着双眼更加诱人，如同一座敞开的城池等待被攻陷。

“只是艳遇罢了。”Viggo重复道。

“呵，我知道。你这老家伙。”Orlando起身踱步到了沙发，几杯鸡尾酒和红酒的后劲超乎自己的预料之外，他一头倒下，解开自己的领带：“我也算是其中之一是么？”

“你喝醉了Orlando。”Viggo意外发现自己竟没有称呼他为“精灵小子”，但此刻眼前的男孩，卸去了精致的装扮，像个孩子般倒在自己的屋里，却比以往任何时刻都来的甜美柔软。Viggo不自觉地抚平了双腿间的硬起，脱下西装外套给Orlando盖上，却被下方的一只手猛然紧握。

“你还没有回答我的问题，Vig。”

带着轻微的鼾声，Orlando的手中的力量却没有放松，凝视着Viggo，眼中射出火焰般的渴求，全然不知这份迷醉中的狂热会使自己陷入何种危险的境地。

“Vig…”他轻声唤道，“回答我。”

*

Viggo却完全没有意料到，竟然因为妒意，Orlando就毫无保留地献祭出自己的忠诚。不仅仅在话筒和镜头前的赞美里，更是在隐秘的欲望深处——Viggo Mortensen的名字刻进了他记忆和肌体，时刻等待这个名字的主人唤醒所有的记忆。

接收到了那双热切的双眼中使命般的召唤，Viggo本能地想抽出被压在Orlando身下的画本，将他不为人知的一面编织进自己的笔下。但身下那只手不仅没有放开，反而进一步示意他俯下身来。放弃了画的念头，Viggo仅剩下的思维意识只能够借由身体来行动。

一个如羽毛般轻柔的吻，从Orlando沁着汗珠的额头，落到失神却炽烈的眼角，带着未散尽的烟味，送进他的双唇。感受到Viggo的呼吸在体内肆意流窜，Orlando伸手探进Viggo的脖颈，迎上那个温热的吻。

*

Viggo的手指正像行军时的鼓点般在Orlando身上有力地行进，带着感受鲜活的托斯卡纳雕像般的热忱，对这个落入人间的精灵，用双唇和亲吻献上自己作为凡人的虔意——从入玉般的脸颊到青筋凸起的脖颈和象牙般平滑的胸脯。所到之处都像火星般落入Orlando身体，诱惑着他的每一寸肌肤，加入这场盛大的合奏。

细密的火星在Orlando身体里缠成火焰，燃至喉头，吐出硝烟般的呢喃：“yes，oh Vig…yes”，令人迷醉的酒香和喘息回旋在Viggo耳旁，激起了他骑士般猛烈的攻击，他只身擒起Orlando的双腿腿扣在自己的肩头，另一只手快速地解开领带和衬衫，肌肉分明的线条和宽宽阔的骨架，支起的是另一副战袍，从沉闷和阴郁中绽开它原始的野性，俯身将身下那浆果般柔嫩的乳头含进口中。

一阵酥麻将Orlando席卷，同时自己的后端正秘密而轻易地打开，而它也仿佛听从了旨意般，将探入其中的指头来回吮吸，寻觅着自己的甘蜜。直到感受到男人早已硬挺的武器！缓缓推入，带着进攻前的试探，触发了这狂想曲高潮前的最后一道开关，Orlando加大了吮吸的力度，硬挺感受到了热切的回应也如他所愿加快了速度长驱直入，双手扔着少年的身体上持续演奏。Orlando只觉一把烈火在下躯点燃，迅速流窜至全身，每一声喘息都硝烟般的炙热，被男人有力的双手封住，吞咽回体内，喷发出更激烈的燃烧……

一声痛苦的喘息，带着无言的狂欢，从Orlando喉头泄出，交织在迷离和兴奋中，Viggo的呼吸在他耳边放慢了节奏：

I remember everything,to whatever it may lead.

Fin.


End file.
